


The time we met The Idiot (or, the time when I knew I was f**ked): a story by Anakin Skywalker

by Too_many_ships_to_be_counted



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is an idiot in love, Angsty Anakin, I don't know what I'm doing ok?, Jealousy, Obi-Wan knows everything, One Shot, POV Anakin Skywalker, POV First Person, Prompt writing, did I say jealousy already?, diplomatic mission, kinda sassy Obi-Wan, pls be kind, well a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_many_ships_to_be_counted/pseuds/Too_many_ships_to_be_counted
Summary: It was just another diplomatic mission. Everything was normal. Until we met The Idiot. Or should I say, my Master's "friend"?Or, the one where Obi-Wan runs into an old friend and partner-in-missions, and Anakin is about to burst out of his skin.---------------------------------This work was inspired by a Tumblr prompt sent to me. All credits of the original idea to the person who posted the prompt.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 43





	The time we met The Idiot (or, the time when I knew I was f**ked): a story by Anakin Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you're coping well with the quarantine. Anyway, here's a thing I wrote and I thought I would post it and see if you like it. This was inspired by a prompt that my girlfriend sent me from Tumblr and we both found it hillarious and thought, why not? So now we have a One Shot.  
> I really hope you enjoy this. It's not my first time writing, but it certainly is my first time posting at all, so any comments and critics are appreciated (but pls be kind?) Also, it's not betaed and English is not my native language, so sorry for any fuck-ups.  
> Anyway, I'll let you read now. Stay at home and safe!

"We will need to be careful, Anakin. We don't want another "diplomatic mission" to end like our previ-"  
My Master was interrupted by a shout that alerted us both. A man had called Obi-Wan. We spin on ourselves, trying to pinpoint the person who screamed in the middle of the crowd, when, out of nowhere:  
"Obi! My goodness, it really is you!" The guy, a total stranger to me, doesn't even wait to be greeted back (I mean, how disrespectful is that?) And, to my utter dismay, he launches himself at my Master and tackles him in a crushing hug.  
*Are you f**king kidding me?*  
I turn my eyes to look at my Master, who is now half-engulfed in a disgusting (and frankly quite ugly, anyone could see that, right?)stranger's arms. I expect to see his discomfort. He's very reserved, you see. Instead, what I find in Obi-Wan's face effectively roots me in the spot.  
*What on the actual motherfucking darkest corners of the galaxy is going on?*  
He's smiling?!?!?!?!?!? -My ears are thumping in compass with my heart, beating mercilessly- Why is he smiling like that? He only smiles like that when I say something wiser that he expected! Not when he's... being tangled and crushed in the MIDDLE OF A MISSION BY A BLOODY-

"Anakin, I want you to meet Adson. We were on many missions together. Saved my life often enough... (Why is my Master looking at this Idiot so brightly?) I suddenly realise that Obi-Wan is still speaking and I force myself to listen. It's hard. My veins feel on fire and I'm starting to feel like my slight tremmors are becoming a visible shaking. *Get yourself under control, twat*.  
...we were together in so many missions when we were young. You haven't aged a day! ...(This last, he directs to him and...oh my was that?... is he?! What the hell, what's that look on my Master's face?!?!?!?) ...Adson, please allow me to introduce you to Anakin. He's my Padawan, although I suspect not for much longer. Sometimes I feel it is I who is truly learning new things here. He's brilliant, truly. Could have gotten us out of tr...

His voice fades in my mind as he continues to ramble *Did Obi-Wan just call me... brilliant?* I fight to rein myself and forcefully shake this random guy's hand. Perhaps a bit too forcefully. Then, all half bit of calm that had spread through me when I heard my Master's compliments vanishes. Because The Idiot is wrapping his arm around my Master's waist, pulling him flush to his side.

And Obi-Wan Kenobi is blushing.

I can't hear anything. I can see them talking, but my ears are ringing and my pulse is thrumming and I feel The Force cracking around me. Obi-Wan gives me a side look, as if he sensed it, and I'm sure my face is red as a Sith Saber. But he quickly looks away and smiles that free smile that makes him look twenty years younger and carefree. He looks gorgeous.  
*Oh shit I'm in trouble. G O R G E O U S ???????? Anakin what the fff-* I feel like I'm about to either burst in flames or cut off The Idiot's head.

"Well, Anakin and I really have to get going. We're on a diplomatic mission, and the concerned parties are not very... patient." He flashes The Idiot that blinding smile again and my insides are revolted by the returning smile he recieves.  
"It was great to see you again. We should try to stay in touch. Who knows when I might need you to save my arse again"

*That. Is. MY. JOB. Why would my Obi-Wan need this clearly inferior being to SAVE HIM I'M THE ONE WHO SAVES YOU OBI-WAN* Of course I speak none if this but something gives me the feeling that my Master knows what I'm thinking.

"Well, Obi, my dear old friend. I have to get going too. You still living in your old place? Maybe I could go visit."

*He knows where "Obi" lives. G r e a t.*

"Yeah, same old place. I'll look forward to your visit."

*Oh no you won't*

"Take care Obi!"  
"You too!"

I nod towards The Idiot and turn to leave, avoiding having to look at their way too intimate bye-bye hug and wondering what the actual fuck I just witnessed. I feel my Master fall into step right behind me and suddenly I speed up, wanting to get as far from The Idiot and the place we met him as soon as possible.

"Anakin"

I keep on walking.

"Anakin" he repeats, a little firmer this time, and I stop. He grabs my shoulder in that fatherly, concerned way he always does (it sends weird sparks down my arm and spine) and spins me around.  
"Are you quite alright?" He asks, and he does look concerned, but I could swear there is a hint of mischief there. A subtle grin.  
I feel a sudden spark of annoyance and I know that my face shows it. I consciously harden my features and steel myself.  
"Lets get going Master. We musn't be late for the mission."

With that, we part, and we meet the diplomats, but all the time, I'm distracted. I can't help but look at Obi-Wan and wonder how he was years ago. Without the worries he carries now. Without... oh gods just shut up head!

My Master notices, of course, but doesn't comment on it until later on. After hours of talking, we reach a compromise and leave on decent enough terms.

I feel his eyes on me as we walk back to our ship. It feels... strange, being watched so closely. We hop on quickly and I get on the controls, taking off immediately.  
We spend the trip in silence, save for a comment or two about a well done job. But he keeps glancing at me the whole time. I can feel myself blushing lightly and I can only hope that he can't see it.  
After what feels like an eternity, I land the ship, but before I can climb out of it and breathe, he grabs me by the arm.

"Anakin, are you sure you're quite alright? You were really tense when we met my friend and you've been restless ever since. You were hardly there during our conversation with the diplomats. What's wrong?" 

Yep, now he's definitely trying to hold back a grin. And would be succeeding too, if I didn't know him so well. And now I am very visibly blushing. I know he notices the moment that his grin breaks the barrier and reaches his ears.

"It's nothing, Master."  
I try to sound steady but my damned voice quivers.  
"Oh really?" He cocks a brow and his face is now positively devillish with mischief. I only blush harder.  
His hand hasn't left my arm and my skin is burning in the spot where it rests. But just as I recall my attention on this, he lets his hand drop.

Only to put it on my knee.

*Shit.*

I look to it and then look at his face. His expression is searching and I see when he finds what he is looking for in my face. His hand rests more heavily on my knee and his eyes are glinting. *Oh my.* I look away, lowering my eyes. 

"It's. Nothing."

"Are you quite sure, Anakin?"  
His voice is silky and I am so fucking lost.

"One could almost believe you were... jealous."

I startle at the word and look right into his eyes as the hand on my knee grips me tightly. 

"He is only an old friend, you know?... He isn't you"

He is grinning, but it's slightly soft. And what I see in those expressive eyes tells me that he knows everything. And that's everything I need to know.

To know that I am royally and utterly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo that was it. Hope you didn't want to rip your eyes out. Sorry if you did.  
> I expect I'll be posting more things from now on, mostly One Shots from SW, Harry Potter and Sherlock. Would you guys like that?  
> Please let me know!
> 
> ~H. ♡
> 
> \---------------------------------  
> OMG GUYS I can't believe this fic has 33 kuddos!!! You are all so lovely ♡♡♡
> 
> Also, I have a new Reylo fic coming and it won't be as short as this one, so if you're interested, be on alert. I will link it here.
> 
> Love,  
> ~H ♡


End file.
